ICan't Believe It
by FanofRomance6
Summary: Sam has a new job. But won't tell Carly what it is. But will the shocking truth of Sam's job surprise them all! Find out in ICan't Believe It. SSSSSEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEE. Rated T but may change to M in the future. R&R THANX!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again I am super sorry I didn't finish my last story of seddie I just was blocked but this story is going to be good and I will try to continue it for as long as I can

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY (wish I did though)

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

"And we're clear" Freddie said as we finished ICarly

That was the last ICarly…. For the school year at least because today was our last day as juniors, next year we will be SENIORS! Anyways I have somewhere I need to be…..

"And where is that" Carly said looking at me

"What are you talking about?" I replied confused

"You said you have somewhere you need to be and I want to know where" Carly said with a little attitude

"Um, well you see…. I have a job" I mumbled the last part

"YOU HAVE A JOB THAT'S GREAT" Carly congratulated me, but of course continued "What are you working as and how much are you getting paid"

"What I am working as does not matter, but I am getting paid over 350 a night" I said casually, while both Carly and Freddie's mouth hit the ground

"Ok where do you work I want this job" they said in unison

"Can't tell you but I got to go my shift is at 9:00 every night for the rest of the summer and it's 8:20 right now so see you guys tomorrow… Bye" and with that said I left I couldn't tell them where I was going or where I was working they'd freak and make me quit.

And now that I realize it I keep a lot of things from them, but I'll tell them sooner or right now I've got money calling my name.

* * *

Carly's P.O.V.

UUGGHH Sam is so lucky I need to get a job especially since I'm always shopping I was interrupted from my thoughts by Freddie talking

"Where do you think she works?" Freddie asked

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" I said all creepy

"And just how are you gonna do that" he said curious of what I was thinking

"We are going to follow her and see where she works and apply" I say proud of my plan

"And what if she sees us" he states

"Why are you so negative" I complain but then I realize that he is no longer in the room.

"Are you coming or not cause if you wanna follow her we have to leave now because she drives fast" he says. I grab my coat and we rush to his car to see if we can catch up with Sam. We saw her car and she was currently waiting for the light to turn green. As soon as it did she was off in a rush

"Freddie drive faster we are losing her" I yelled at Freddie

"Ok sorry" he said and zoomed off we didn't see her car anywhere but then Freddie made a sharp turn into….. Miguel's Strip Club?

"Freddie why are we h-"I was cut off to see Freddie pointing at something I turned around and saw Sam getting out of her car and walking in!

"Carly, you don't think Sam would-" I interrupted him by saying

"There's only one way to find out"

When we walked inside alcohol and sex filled our noses we both gagged at the smell but continued to search for Sam. Then when I finally found her she was going into the 'Employees Only Section'

I think Freddie saw her go in there too because his mouth was wide open. I walked over to where Sam had gone into and peeked through to see her in a quite revealing outfit (A/N: outfit is on my profile)….. and she was putting on MAKE-UP! I can't believe she didn't tell me this. I have to go tell Freddie.

"Freddie we should leave now I will explain in the car" When we were just about to leave more people came in and we were trapped. Then I heard an announcer say 'Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for our dancers'. Is this how we are going to find out by spying on her? Music started playing it was Take Over Control by Afrojack ft. Eva Simons, girls walked onto the stage and that's when I heard Freddie gasp when he saw Sam. She and the other girls all grabbed a pole in front of them and started swinging, dancing, and climbing on them. OMG why would Sam do this it doesn't even fit her tough girllook!

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V.

THIS IS SOOOOOOO WRONG! WHY WOULD SAM DO THIS?!And the worst part is I'm getting turned on by THIS! Why couldn't she have had a normal job? Me and Carly are gonna have a serious talk with Sam tomor-Damn I didn't know Sam was that flexible! Stay focused Freddie, I turned to my left to ask Carly on her thoughts about this, but she wasn't there. I scanned the room for my brunette friend I finally spotted her across the room talking to…Sam?! I rushed over to her to see what the hell was going on; she saw the confused look on my face and started to explain that the girl who looks exactly like Sam was her twin sister Melanie who works at the bar. Just then I saw Sam walk out of the 'Employees Only Section' and try to sneak her way out but then Carly called her over. It looked like she was having a debate on whether to come over her and explain or make a run for it, but she chose to come over but wasn't making eye contact. Before Carly let Hell rise Sam said something barely audible "I can explain"

* * *

Ok so that was the 1st chapter of…(drum roll)… ICan't Believe it

Yay First Chappie Done :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I'm back and with a whole new chapter so sit-back, relax, and enjoy the sho...err...story

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

When I noticed that Carly and Freddie weren't paying me any attention I decided to try and sneak out but of course nothing ever goes the way I planned because Carly called me over. I was about to make a run for it but if I did they would have me explain to them tomorrow so I slowly walked over to them. Carly looked like she was about to let Hell loose on my ass. But before that happened I managed to squeak out "I can explain"

Carly's P.O.V.

"Well, I'm waiting" I said a little sassy

"Ok, well the truth is that-" she began but was cut off by Melanie

"Sammy start with cheerleading I love that story" she said

I was just about to say something but Freddie beat me to it "YOU WERE A CHEERLEADER!" he exclaimed, but then continued "YOU ARE ALWAYS WITH US SO WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO CHEERLEAD?!" he shouted. "Well actually I still am a cheerleader and remember that 'family trip' I told you about yeah well I lied I am actually going to nationals" Sam said. "Ok so what's with the whole stripper thing?" I asked. "I am NOT a stripper I am a pole dancer there were only to job openings it was bar tender or pole dancer so me and Mel flipped a coin she won and got bar tender were as I lost and got pole dancer" she finished with a sigh "Ok can I go know I have cheer practice tomorrow at 6 a.m." Sam said a little annoyed. "Yes, but we get to come" I said, she looked at me confused "When you say we do mean you and Freddie?" she asked a little nervous "Yes why?" "Because I don't need him there to perv at my other cheer friends" she said. "I don't perv at girls" Freddie said a little offended. "Alright then it's settles we are going to your cheer practice tomorrow" I said. Then we all left home.

Freddie's P.O.V. 

Well this was an interesting night but I should get some sleep before tomorrow

3 hours later

Ugh I can't fall asleep I can't get Sam and that pole out of my head this is so unfair. I picked up my phone and decided to text the one and only demon

(**Freddie= bold **_Sam=Italics_)

**Hey u up?**

_I am now_

**Sryy to wake u but im bored and can't sleep**

_Dude you know I have to get sleep my cheer practice is in two hours_

_Why can't u sleep anyways_

**Idk**

_Is little Freddie-bear turned on by the fact he'll be seeing cheerleaders in mini-skirts and half shirts doing flips lol_

**Nvm goodnite Sam**

_Nite Freddie_

* * *

Ok sorry this took so long but I had no idea what to write hope you enjoyed J


End file.
